User talk:Cdisney3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Time 4 School!/@comment-Cdisney3-20101126211005 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kate4TDWT (Talk) 02:24, 27 November 2010 Character Yeah, sure. In the next episode on Monday (Australian). Just give me a picture of him/her and tell me his/her name. ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Your character can start in the next episode ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) He picked Shaina so he picked Shaina. Youre2490 00:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I know but he picked Shaina. Youre2490 00:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Destiny. I didn't make it I found the design and started to use it. I don't know who made it, put I make charatcers and the programs I use are: Paint tool SAI, Paint net, paint & photoshop. Most of these are free to download and they are awesome art programs.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 05:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) and why do you keep deleting people's messages when they tell you the truth? Okay, but I just want to know ONE thing. Why do you create wikis and don't keep with only one? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll participate! :) Baby, won't you dance in the dark?...My name is Lady Gaga and this is my haus. Testing Signature: CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with you? You've stolen my entire freaking userpage! How dare you, who do you think you are!? - MusouSeriously? I mean, seriously!? 16:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) one Featured... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Also: Crystal & Savannah need to do more talking. You need to make them pages and complete their interviews. If you do not do this I will probably take them out of Season 2 and put 2 new people in. Um. Sure? But could you sign her up for Season 3. Coz I already have 2 people returning next episode. But Alexis and Kat can be related for sure!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your 2 characters look awesome! Do you take requests?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I have a request :) Can I have a character with black hair, brown eyes, navy blue pants and a red shirt?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do have Sunslicer2 who is begging me to debut his character in 2 episodes, so I guess you can pick either Kat or Nikki to debut in 2 episodes with him :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :) I know what I am going to name my requested character already =P♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Next episode :) Have you finished my character?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 04:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ok.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 04:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well... It's not really bad....but you might want to talk to EBGR about it, as it may be a problem. Cool? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 22:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I will be back online later tonight :) And I did see her page! I like her new design :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 06:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! She looks awesome :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 08:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Please, change Clarissa's name, since we already have another Clarissa. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I don't use Paint Tool SAI --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 05:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't tell you. I don't know what you can do and what you can't whit Paint Tool SAI, because I don't use it. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 05:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell me --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 05:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I won't do the wedding pic, because you must do it for the challenge. I'l try to make the tdipod when I have time. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 05:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 06:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I love the character you made me! She looks awesome! But I have an idea for a character and I was wandering if you could make it? If you want to here are some things: *Hair: Mid-length(kinda like the length of Cat's) Black, with blue highlights. *Eyes: (like Cat's, but with more eyeliner.) *Pants: Skinny jean like at the top and the lower you get the baggyer they become. *Top: A black singlet with a 14 in the top right hand corner. *Shoes: converse like shoes. *Accessories: A studded neck thing (like Duncan's), A hat (idk whick type, whatever). ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're better at using it that I am :) I have never used it. I use paint.net :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 23:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) No, no. Im not mad :) At least you are better at using it than me. Are you going to try to do it, or not? :) =D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) Ok. I coul make the TDIPod for you. Just tell me what background colour and what you want it to say. Ok. What I do: I do my design in Paint.Net and then save it, go into Paint and crop it and then paste another person in, go back into paint. net do the design on that person, go back into paint, and save it.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I will start it right now :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Only when she is eliminated.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 01:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure:) Of course she can be on the aftermath!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I did. (I just wasn't logged in), Beccause ,look at the frount page. She is featured this week. So next week there will be a new featured contestants, so that's why she has been taken off :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 23:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) TDCPod :) Done! Hope you like it !♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) She looks awesome :) Have you finished my other character? :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 01:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I do remember! Good times......And yes, there is already a boys and girls bed room :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 02:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Boring... Hey! I was boring and i decided to make this for your character Cat.(I changed the shirt) ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Im not going to eliminate Cat! Her designs are awesome!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 21:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I REALLY need to do the challenge, as this wiki is starting to go down. Hardly anyone is active, no one is doing the challenges, and at this rate, Season 3 is looking, well...I don't know. But please help this wiki to survive :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ηey! Can you plz check my latest 2 blogs? I REALLY need everyone's opinion. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 12:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Surprise. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh,gee....just because I'm an admin....well, I think you better talk to EBGR about that, because it is a touchy subject. I think you wouldn't be put in because the MAX is 30 and we already have 30, And you can't just kick someone out, can you? No. So, maybe if you ask nicely you could debut in the middle of the season because that happens a lot. I hope I could help you! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 01:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, maybe in the middle of the season. I can't cut anyone from the chosen cast. Plus, The 5 from S2 will make it though to S3.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 08:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, no, I don't know how to design TD websites. Sorry. :( But are you surprised to see me here? :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What is the web adderess?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) It's her birthday. Go nuts. :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's see (first of all, I have been writing this for half an hour, and then the window closes, so I'm going to write this briefly): #Do you know what's discriminate? I'm not discriminating you. Grab a dictionary and look it up. Discriminate is insult, or ignore someone because of: skin color, religious beliefs, likings, etc. #You can't tell me you didn't copy EBGR. You copied multiple times her wiki formatting and front page. You also used her character's design (Brooke) for your own character, and you can't deny it. #About the wiki, I was really mad at you for copying mutliple times EBGR, and because you were making new wikis all the time, and with the excuse of "I'm inspired, I'm only 11", which I don't really care. I'm inspired too and don't make wikis all the time. #You did copy my character. You didn't know about Paint.NET? It looked like, since the picture was poorly edited with Paint. #I could pass two weeks inactive without anyone telling me nothing because I was on vacation. I only have one in the year, you know? Plus, you promised you wouldn't be inactive, and you were. And you can't tell me nothing. #How did I discriminate your character? (Again, number 1) #And to end this... How old do you think I am? 34? 22? 19? 57? I'm 12 too, and it wasn't a harsh. I told you the truth, and you get mad at me for telling the truth. #Why? Because of all these things you did. And for an extra point... #I won't apologize. Don't even think about that. I only apologize with who I appreciate and they do so in return, and that does not iclude you. And call me TDISeriesFan, NOT dude, because my friends call me dude. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I think at least we are a 1% good :P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea, she looks kool :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 05:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I like your character Sam :D. She looks SO cool :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like you to join my new roleplay Total Drama Designers. Or at least, join the wiki to help update pages when we have to. I hope to see you around soon :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC)